


Icy Hot

by Yuki (GyeoulYuki)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyeoulYuki/pseuds/Yuki
Summary: With his sixth sense pulling him into a stripper club, Zane discovers a secret kept hidden by a certain red ninja. Stripper AU.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Icy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to make this have more than one chapter, but I hope you enjoy.

Music thundered throughout the speakers in the building. The lights were turned down low, but not enough for one to blindly wave their arms around to find their way through the crowd. Bass booming, Zane could feel the vibrations within him along with the cheers people sent to the stage. Poles were set up for the scantily clad dancers to be partnered with in their sensual movements. Money was thrown towards the performers, some tucked into lingerie that could barely pass as thread. A place that could never pass as a nunnery, it was odd that Zane had entered such a building.

Out of the six ninjas, Zane was dubbed the purest due to his odd yet more innocent personality. As to why he entered a place filled with sinful desires, even Zane couldn’t logically explain how he ended up in an unusual strip club. He had a feeling that lured him into the building— something there that fate wanted Zane to see. 

There was nothing special or too out of the ordinary about the place as far as he could tell. Almost naked dancers with money tucked wherever it can be tucked on the strings that people call undergarments, people shouting their satisfaction with the performance, it was where one let loose their stress. Some of the strippers stepped down the stage to give more, intimate performances to the onlookers.

The men chosen by the dancers were either dancing along with them or given lapdances. Each dancer was decorated with all sorts of bright colors with different outfits. Some had feathery tops that covered their bosoms and others wore nothing but shorts that outlines a significant bulge in the front. The randomly matched couples then broke off after a few minutes went by and returned to watching or performing.

Zane continued looking around to figure out what made him come to this place. Nothing stood out other than the dancers with heavy makeup and the audience riled up by the performers’ physique. The ice ninja stood out like a sore thumb. While everyone was relaxing and having the time of their lives, Zane was distracted in finding something, or even someone, in the club. He gave no interest in the dancers up on stage in the same way the rest of the crowd had.

Despite disguising himself to look like a normal citizen of Ninjago, he had kept the white hood of his hoodie on his head to hide his face in case someone were to recognize him, causing Zane to stand out even more than he had without the hoodie on. ‘Hero Ice Ninja Spotted in Strip Club’ would be a headline that would make citizens question the ninjas’ image, though it might not be as bad if he were to be spotted since he is a nindroid. The others might not be as lucky if they were found in the strip club by citizens of Ninjago.

The odd man out has been spotted by a certain dancer in red, unbeknownst to the white ninja. Moving closer to the newcomer, the dancer swayed his hips as he walked closer to Zane, his presence behind the ice ninja unknown to the unsuspecting soul. 

His outfit was similar to a one-piece swimsuit many females wear. In addition to the usual one-piece, long sleeves made of sheer red fabric meshed together with the rest of his outfit with no seams that could indicate the sleeves were sewn onto the torso of the once-piece. Rather, it has always been a part of the clothing and not a last-minute design change made by the designer of the man’s outfit. The red semi-transparent cloth was the main material of the one-piece, with only his crotch being covered by a darker red non-transparent material. The torso section of the so-called clothing was a shade darker than the sleeves, but there was plenty to see. 

Nothing else fully covered his body or behind; not even the sheer fabric that was donned by his arms, leaving people little to imagine how round and firm his derriere was. His face was covered with all sorts of rouge shades and painted red lips along with an artificial blush covered his cheeks. His eyeshadow too was crimson and sparkly with fake eyelashes to complement the saturated reds of his face. 

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist, Zane turned his head to see who the limbs belong to. Two amber eyes half-hidden by eyelids dusted with colorful reds looked up at him. The brunette gave him a playful smirk, his sultry red lips curved in a way that was too familiar to Zane. The poor ice ninja was led to sit on a chair while the stripper started to dance around him. The man in red made teasing touches on Zane’s chest as he moved his body in a sexual manner. Zane had stayed frozen on the chair, unsure as to what he was supposed to do. The situation was foreign to him, but not frightening.

As if he had enough of Zane being a prude, the stripper sat on Zane’s lap with his makeup-covered face facing the ninja. He moved his hips suggestively with his crotch grinding near Zane’s. Even then, Zane made no move as the other men had done with the strippers putting on a little show for them. His hands that were holding onto the armrests of the chair were taken by the man sitting on his lap and placed onto the other’s thighs. His legs were surprisingly softer than they appeared with their muscular features. Zane started feeling less tense than he had before with the experienced man guiding him on what to do, though it was odd to be holding onto his thighs in the position they were in. 

Seeing Zane relax after a minute has passed, the stripper decided to make some small talk with the newbie.

“Hey there, big guy,” the dancer smirked. “You looked a little lost. First time?” 

If Zane had a real heart, it would have been beating even faster after hearing the red stripper’s voice, but he could only feel shocked by the situation he was in. The man sitting on top of him not only looked but also sounded like a certain red ninja he knew well. Perhaps this was why his sixth sense was itching to find something here today. More precisely, someone.

“Kai?”


End file.
